


У каждого свои слабости

by rinedeterre



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в рамках Цепочки любви в дни несвятого Валентина: http://crossover.diary.ru/p145684340.htm</p>
    </blockquote>





	У каждого свои слабости

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Цепочки любви в дни несвятого Валентина: http://crossover.diary.ru/p145684340.htm

Иногда по ночам, когда они приходили домой, и Рено слишком уставал, чтобы разговаривать, он начинает хохотать. Когда Ценг случайно услышал этот смех, он предложил Руду записать напарника к психологу. Руд понимающе кивнул, и на следующий день Рено хохотал еще громче и еще радостнее.

\- Понимаешь, дзо-то, - доверительно кружа вокруг одного из бывших коллег, объяснял Рено, - никто ведь не знает, никто и ни-че-го.

У экс-солдата расширились зрачки. Он сидел привязанным к стулу в пустой комнате, и тугой жгут кляпа не позволял ему даже голову сдвинуть, ни на сантиметр.

\- То-то и оно! - радостно заключил Рено.

Руд вышел в соседнее помещение, откуда теперь долетали обрывки фраз. Рено поправил шокер у бедра и продолжил.

\- Вот, скажи мне, дружище, какого цвета у меня глаза? - и он наклонился прямо к лицу своего собеседника, зажмурившись. - А вот и не знаешь. И какого цвета у меня на самом деле волосы - тоже не знаешь. И вообще, ничего-то ты не знаешь!

Рено еще немного постоял и осторожно приоткрыл один глаз.

\- Конспирация, дзо-то!

Руд за стеной замолчал. Прислушавшись к чему-то, Рено уселся по-турецки перед стулом с пленником.

\- Ты когда-нибудь обсуждал приказы? Я вот всегда их обсуждаю, - он обстоятельно приготовился ждать и не дать умереть себе со скуки. - И приказы, и Ценга - Ценг, вообще-то, отличный мужик, и башка варит, что надо, - и Руфуса. Елена, конечно, дергается, но мне же ничего не будет, так, дзо-то? Правильно. Начальство всегда должно знать, что о нем думают подчиненные, я удобный!

Рено гордо потыкал себя в грудь пальцем. Расстегнул пуговицу, застегнул пуговицу.

\- А сколько у меня квартир? Есть ли у меня машина? На какой частоте работает рация Руда?

За стеной раздался щелчок затвора. Рено поморщился, вздохнул. Потом улыбнулся.

\- Небольшой совет тебе, дружище. Не давай повода залезть себе в голову! Тогда ничего... не полезет тебе в голову.

Он поднялся на ноги и быстро прошел к двери, толкнув Руда с пути, прежде, чем тот войдет. Он ненавидел выстрелы вблизи, они всегда догоняли его какими-то чавкающими звуками. Не так давно Ценг запретил включать шокер вхолостую, и теперь Рено практично сбегал.

Руд вышел через минуту.

\- И опять никто ничего не знает, дзо-то!  
\- Ты разговариваешь с трупами.  
\- Ну, у каждого свои слабости, напарник. Ты вот вообще не разговариваешь, ужас!

В конце концов, Рено просто считал, что у жизни дурацкое чувство юмора - и смеялся.


End file.
